What if
by CannotDetermineUserName
Summary: Did any of you wondered how could DH looked if one of trio died in it? I did and this one-shot it's about HP without Hermione Granger. It's kind od EPILOGUE. So read and review!


**Disclaimer**: _I don't own nothing._

**A/N**: _Uhm, hello everyone! This is my first shot at story, yay! I'm really excited about it. Well, I know that I don't have beta and there'll be many mistakes but for every one big sorry. Okay now with story... Did any of you wondered how DH could end if one of trio died? Well, I did. Couple songs from Dark Sanctuary for mood and voila! It's written mostly from Hermione's and Harry's point of view on that situation... Ah and one more thing - I tried do my best to don't change canon but in the end I had to. So story is canon like to six book (yes with Dumbledore's death). Seventh year is completly changed (not exacly but someone else is in Hermione's place) - sorry 'bout that. It's kind of my EPILOGUE for HP series...  
_

_Alright so here comes nothing. Read and review!_

* * *

**Title**: „What did you do if…"

**Character**: Hermione Granger; Harry Potter; Ronald Weasley;

**Type**: One-shot;

**Pairing**: H/Hr; H/G; R/Hr; R/L;

_**"What did you do if…**"  
_

"Hello everybody… My name's Rose _Hermione_ Weasley and I'm eleven. This year I'm going to Hogwart! Yeah, Hogwart. Place magical and gorgeous. But I'm not going to write here about my school days, no. I want to share with you a beautiful yet hurtful at the same time story. Story about Hermione Granger, best friend of my father Ronald and famous Harry Potter – my uncle. I suppose you're guessing what's so special about her, well… She died. Earlier still in her school days she was deadly sick and that's when my chronicle begins…"

---

_What did __you do if… You didn't want your friends to know that you're dying?_

"Merlin pants, Ron! That was bloody funny" said Harry, his redhead friend only pursed his lips into straight line.

"Ha, ha, Harry" he said angrily. "Laugh when you can because next time **you'll** be crazy of a girl **I'll** be laughing…"

"Yeah, but… What girl could respond to that kind of question, honestly? 'Would you like it with a cream or not?'" he paused on second. "Buahahaha…"

"I didn't do it on a purpose…" murmured Ron. His face was a bright shade of a tomato.

"Harry, Ron?" came 'Mione voice. "Didn't you finish your homework yet?"

_What __did you do if… One of them feel something more than friendship?_

"Ron did you seen Hermione?" asked Harry. He started to nervously looking around himself.

"Nope, sorry mate."

"It's strange don't you think?" Harry's green eyes locked with Weasley blue Ron's. "She didn't look well on lessons though… Maybe she's sick?"

"What's you're so nervous about?" asked simply Weasley. He looked oddly at his friend. "If she really is sick I suppose she'd be first one to go to Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Harry sighed. "But we should look after her anyway."

"Why you're so keen on finding her? You should be happy that she's not nagging you to do your homework and study." When he said that he smiled, making all his freckles even darker.

"I know but… I like having her around…" murmured Potter. He muffled his black hair.

"Whoa, mate!" shouted surprised Ron. Both of them stopped in mid-step. Harry looked him in the eye with furrowed brows. "You're having idea that it sounded like you're in love with her, don't you?"

_What did you do if… They reveal the truth?_

When they stepped into dormitory, room went silent. Both Harry and Ron were looking with scared expressions on their faces at person what was sitting on the floor and coughing madly. It looked like she was trying to take a deep breath but couldn't, only coughing even more.

"'Mione" said alarmed Harry, coming closer step by step to the girl. He saw that she started shaking all over her small body.

"Hermione!" shouted redhead.

Both boys came closer to their friend. Potter wanted to pick her up, help her when they heard her muffled still screeching voice.

"Don't" she said looking at her best friends faces. "I'm dying."

Weasley mouth twitched and he started to chuckle. "Now Hermione that wasn't funny at all. And you know what, that was you who told me that I've got a twisted way of joking" he said seriously.

"I mean it, Ronald" she cut him off strangely strong. On her face were still fresh tears which just then both Gryffindors saw.

In that one moment Weasley gulped loudly knitting his brows together. Harry on the other hand wanted to say something, anything. But he couldn't. He knew that she was telling them truth, didn't know how but he knew. All her disappearing and blacking out on lessons past a couple last months, it has to be that.

"No, it can't be truth" he said meekly, his green eyes were locked on Hermione's face. "You're joking, right Hermione?"

Gryffindor tried to smile but she couldn't, so she shook her head instead.

"No, no, no… You can't… Not you…"

_What did you do if… Your time was coming to an end?_

That was her last days and she feel it. Boys knew it too but no one was talking about it. Just like right now. They were sitting by her side in silence like a couple past months. Lastly even that eerie silence was too much for redhead and finally when Ron couldn't make it any longer he got up and looked into her brown, still warm eyes.

"Are you scared?" he asked and his voice quivered.

Hermione looked at him slowly. She was well aware that this was coming. These goodbyes. "Yes" she answered him. Harry who was sitting next to Ron even didn't look at her. But she didn't mind it, she knew that for him it was a blast. "Guys, do you promise me something?"

When she finished she saw that Potter was looking at her with puffy eyes. Ron's eyes also watered. "Everything" said Harry slowly.

That was what she loved in her best friends. She smiled a little well aware that every move was making her hurt. Still she smiled. "Remember me."

['] (T-T) [']

She wasn't looking good, Harry knew it. She was fighting with power of death even when she knew that she loose this fight. She was a Gryffindor to the bone, he thought. And always was by his side no matter what was going on, even when she didn't agree with him. She was brave, powerful, charming, a little bossy young witch, which he loved by all his heart. She was the best what happened in his life but nowadays she was slipping away from him.

Now when he looked at her he could see that she was sweating very badly and her breath was ragged. Her peachy color face had nothing of that anymore, now pale like a paper. Still her nose and cheekbones were red like tomato because of a high fever.

"Harry… Ron…" she murmured meekly and opened her tired eyes. She smiled sad when she took a sight of them.

"We're here" said Ron, Harry took her small hand into his much larger.

"You'll… Remember…"

"Yes, how we could forget someone like you?" answered Potter.

"Especially when you were always with us. Almost 24 hours a day" Ron cut in.

"Yeah…" She was tired and her eyes were slowly closing. "I love you…" she said feeling heavy, her breaths were a small puffs. "Both of you… Always will be…"

"Yes, we know Hermione" commented Weasley but he didn't look at his friend. His eyes were locked on the window; he still felt tears on his cheeks.

"Don't cry after me… I know you're sad… But… Please… Don't cry…"

"How can we not cry when our best friend is dying before our eyes, 'Mione?" asked somehow angrily Harry. His voice was muffled by tears.

"Memories…" she answered and smiled miserably. Then there was a quick move and crash as one of chairs was knocked down to the floor.

"Maybe we don't want only memories?" screeched grimly Weasley.

"Ron…"

"Don't! It's just too much…"

"Ronald… _Please_."

But redhead shook his head and stormed out from Hospital Wing.

"How long you knew?" asked quietly Potter. He didn't know if he wanted to know that one but…

"From 4th class" was her answer.

"Almost three years, Merlin…"

"Y'know… I didn't want to… tell you… Because… I wanted to… remember… your smiles… To the end…"

_What did you do if… It was time to say goodbye?_

There was no cure for her that said to him madam Pomfrey. No time and no hope. Nothing. And war was coming closer every day. In the grey days like this, Harry started to think about everything. What was and still is. His green eyes were staring at view before him, his dark hair lightly moved on the wind. He was sitting on Hogwarts grounds three hours now, but still he refused to go back into castle because, he knew that when he'll be back she'd be gone. Forever.

**Can you make it?**

It was like weather was against him. Well, who could know that in this gloomy day, Hermione's funeral there'll be sun shining between dark, rainy clouds. But yet it was and he had to keep himself under control especially when professor McGonagall started her speech. He wasn't listening anyway; his mind and heart were with his dead friend right now. Strangely he didn't know for sure if he wanted anything at all. He felt… _nothing_. And it was like that since the day, she died. He felt empty, like never before.

Before he knew what happened, tears slid down his cheeks. That was the moment when he heard Luna's dreamy voice talking about Hermione. She told that 'Mione was brave, funny and loyal and things like that. The truth was he didn't listen long.

Looking around himself he locked his eyes on Ron, Fred and George. The three Weasley brothers were standing straight and utterly motionless. Two older one were very calm even for them, they didn't look good and without thought he knew that they also cried. Both twins had circled eyes that were a little too puffy like for them and were unnatural pale. But they were simply too silent to knew that death of bookworm, bushy-haired, bossy Hermione Granger touched them too. Maybe not so deep like him or Ron, but still.

**Can you fight?**

"So what are we gonna to do now?" asked softly Ron while he hanged his head loosely. If he had to tell truth, he still couldn't believe that not only hour ago was a funeral of his dear friend.

Potter took deep breath, after couple seconds opened eyes and looked at redhead. "I don't know" he answered honestly. He really didn't know what to do. "If Hermione was still here… With us…"

"Then I presume she knew what to do." Weasley finished after his friend.

"Yes."

"But she's not here anymore. And never will be again…"

"I know. But that thought… It hurts." Harry scratched his scar; his green eyes were somber in the same way as his friends.

Ron agreed with him. "I fell the same way, y'know?" his voice quivered. "I can't believe that our 'Mione… That we never see her again."

Potter eyes watered just as Weasley's. "Stop it, Ron."

But redhead only shook his head. "Why she didn't tell us this? Why she was acting like everything was okay? And you know what else? I was thinking to ask her on a date after all of this… But now… She's gone."

"Don't say that."

"But she is, Harry. She died, before we even started fight against You-Know-Who…"

"Voldemort" cut in Potter, Weasley ignored that.

"Where we made a mistake? When..?"

Harry felt one alone tear slip down his cheek. After that he closed his green eyes and sneered. He started felling angry at his dead friend but at the same time he wanted her back.

**Can you sleep at night?**

She came to him in sleep, every one bloody night. And this one weren't any different so when he woke up in the middle of night panting he already was prepared for it.

"Bloody nightmares" he murmured into space. The nightmares he had now were nothing in compare to the one's he had from Voldemort. Still every time when he saw Hermione smiling in the Common Room near fireplace… It somehow managed more pain than his scar on the head.

"You're talking to yourself?" someone whispered. Potter looked around but found no one awake.

"I'm going insane." he told himself, shaking his head.

"No, you're not."

This time Harry took his glasses from nightstand. "Who're you?"

"It's me."

"You?" he asked a very aware that he was talking to nothing, just thin air.

"Yes, me."

"What's going on?" butted in sleepily Ron. Just then Potter saw that his friend was waking up.

"Nothing, Ron."

"But I heard voices…"

"You dreamed it" was his fast comeback.

"Maybe…" Weasley shook his head now fully awake. He sat up in his bed. "Harry, you're not sleeping, why?"

"I slept but…"

"You've dreamed about her, don't you?" asked miserably redhead. When he saw Potter's stare on himself, he trembled. "She's in my dreams too…" he said after awhile.

"How'd you..?" started Harry, but he dropped it. "It's… depressing" he said quietly. Even now, two months since Hermione's funeral he hoped that one day he could see her again all healthy and bossing around or sitting in the library reading a book.

"And bloody annoying" cut in Ron a little angry.

"Annoying?" Potter repeated after friend, Gryffindor nodded his head slowly.

"Yes" the redhead answered quickly. "At beginning I was okay with these dreams but it was month ago… Now, sometimes I can't stand them anymore…"

Oh, Potter knew very well how that felt like. "I know what you mean."

Weasley blue eyes locked with Harry's, even in that dark room they made an unspeakable pact. Not by words, not by moves but by simply staring into each other eyes. Now there were only two of them, two of inseparable Golden Trio. Just Harry and Ron.

"I think it's us that we're holding her down" said solemnly redhead and sniffed.

"You think?"

Weasley cleared his wet cheek by hand, the other one he balled into fist. "Yes. I assume… That we have to let her go… Set her free…"

In that one second redhead didn't consider how that sounded, maybe even crazy but he didn't care. Hell, he never in his entire life didn't do so much thinking like this past month. Besides they always had Hermione to think, she was the one with answer for every question. Harry considered his opinion.

"Maybe you're right, Ron" stated Potter, he also sat up in his bed and now looked straight at his best friend. "But how do that?"

This time Ron didn't have answer. So he just shrugged. "I have no bloody idea."

"Perhaps we find something about it in library?" asked hopefully Harry staring at nothing in particularly.

Library, at the sound of that word Ron shrugged even more. "I… I'm not sure we should go in there…" he said finally after awhile.

"Why not?"

_Because that was the place where Hermione was most of her free time_, Ron wanted to say but he knew that that wasn't going to help. "I still don't like that place" he said furrowing his brows. He turned his blue eyes on hands which were currently on his lap.

"Oh" answered Potter. What he was supposed to say, anyway. "Alright so I go a-_alone_ then."

Alone, word so simple yet so powerful.

"A-are you sure?" Ron's voice trembled a little.

There was the time for it, Harry knew. Hermione wasn't with them anymore and Ron didn't want to come. So in the end he stayed alone. "_Yeah, I go_."

**Can you live like nothing happened?**

Winter left a long time ago and cheerful spring greeted Hogwarts castle. Trees seemed to become more and more alive every day just like students who started to going out. But not everybody was happy about quite sunny and warm days. Two of those people were Harry and Ron, who were sitting on Quidditch pitch. They didn't want to play this day, so eventually they only stayed in there to watch.

"Harry, Ron!" screamed Ginny Weasley, she flew to them. Shining sun seemed to make her dark ginger hair brighter. "Come on! We have to train!" she begged.

Harry frowned but Ron was first to speak. "Go away Ginny."

Younger Gryffindor furrowed her brows. She flew even closer to them. "But why? Weather is perfect! Harry, say something…"

Potter looked up at her pleading voice. Ginny was staring at him with that puppy dog face but at him it didn't had effect. He took a deep refreshing breath and smiled a little. "Sorry, Ginny."

"But…" she looked like someone just kicked her in stomach. "Harry you're a captain!"

"So..?" he asked simply, his dark locks reeled in wind just like Ginny's long ponytail.

"So?" she repeated someway furiously. "You're supposed to learn us! Teach us new strategy, try new players, anything! That's your purpose in this!"

"If you're so eager on this, why don't you try being captain?" said slowly Weasley, he exchanged look with Harry who nodded.

"What?" she asked in awe. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Just what Ron said, Ginny" answered her question Potter. He locked his green eyes with sparkling Weasley blue Ginny's. She was in shock, they knew that but still they didn't want to play. Hell, they just wanted return to the castle as fast as they could.

"So, will you be today's captain?" cut in Ron. His face was empty like he didn't show any emotion at all by far too long time. Even his Weasley ginger hair somehow managed to darken as his Weasley blue eyes which now seemed to be almost black.

Ginny gaped at them. "You're serious?" she looked back and forth between two boys. They only nodded. "But…" And then something inside Gryffindor clicked, so she stared once again between Harry and Ron. She recognized circles under their eyes and the way they were by past couple of days - no, weeks – and she almost cringed. It was so bloody visible, all this time but no one, she supposed, even saw this. "Alright" she said in the end somehow felling defeated.

Potter nodded simply. "So let it be, you're today's captain. I'm off…" he got up and not even second later Ron was on his legs too.

"I'm going too. Good luck, sister."

With last words two Gryffindors started going back to school without even a glance. Ginny on the other hand stayed in air staring at their retrieving backs. Her hair flipped hard when gust of air hit her. However she didn't care still staring; somehow she couldn't prevent looking after them. The truth was she was afraid that when she stops gaping they'd disappear. By last couple of months she was almost sure that they had changed. Very much if she had to say it aloud. And it was all fault of one dead Hermione Granger.

**Can you still hope?**

Dark haired Gryffindor sat in Common Room staring into warm flames of fireplace. He wasn't moving; he didn't have reason to do any move at all. Even his always juicy green eyes seemed to lose that Potter's spark. Spark which was usually motive to Hermione's rambling about how he had that save-people-thing. But she – Hermione Granger – wasn't around anymore and he knew it. It was almost four long months without her now. Four bloody months but it wasn't worst. Save-people-thing she was saying so many times in the past but her - the one person who was everything to him - he didn't save.

"I don't think so" said oddly strong Ron, who was sitting in armchair near fireplace. Seeing two pairs of eyes on his persona he took deep breath. "No."

Harry shrugged and hang loosely his head. Well, he was tired and this conversation wasn't helping at that matter. "Ron…"

"No" repeated this time more angrily Weasley. Just then Potter saw that his friend balled hands into fists. "I'm not okay with this."

"Ron" butted in Ginny. She was listening to this 'supposed to be' conversation by couple of minutes now. "You know very well that the two of you need someone to help. Especially with this…"

"I said no, Ginny. And I'm not going to change my mind" snapped Gryffindor, he got up.

"Ron…" pleaded girl.

But he didn't listen to her. "No! Damn it, Gin! It's not some kind of wicked game you believe to be!"

"I know!" she snapped back. After two sharp breaths she also got up. Her ginger hair just like Ron's in dimmed light of fireplace become more orange than Weasley red. "But I also see that two of you just can't do it alone!"

"Why not?" Ron argued. "Harry and I can do it alone very well, besides I don't need any more nerves right now" he pushed past Gryffindor. But Ginny wasn't finished yet so she grabbed him at elbow and turned so he had to look her in the eye.

"You're happy with that or not I still go with you" she stated.

"No you don't! You'll stay here."

"You're wrong." At that time even Ginny didn't have enough strength to argue with Ron. "You can't make me stay."

"No I can't but parents can" he mocked in answer. Gryffindor hand dropped from his elbow. "And believe me Ginny if I have to I'll go talk with them."

This time she couldn't help it and she laughed. Hard. "You?" she repeated slowly. "I want to see that…"

Ron's face got a color of a tomato in nanosecond. "You don't believe me, don't you?"

"Yes?" she answered and sighed heavily. "Honestly, Ron… I know what I'm going into and you know very well that I'll be okay. It was me who helped you with horcruxes, remember? Ravenclaw tiara, hmm?"

"There was also Looney Lovegood" he murmured slowly. Somehow he knew that he was going to lose this fight. Still a thought that his baby sister wanted to go with them on a war was terrifying. "She brought that tiara not you."

Ginny stomped her foot on Commons Room carmine carpet with her arms crossed. "But it was me who destroyed it, Merlin pants…" Shaking her head Gryffindor groaned. "Ron, I'm sixteen almost seventeen. I think that I'm big enough to take care of myself; thank you very much. Everything will be fine…"

She was bloody right and that was sickening too. Looking at girl standing before him he didn't seen only his sister, not anymore anyway. She grew up into lovely, honest, loyal and brave adolescent woman. With big blue eyes and straight, long red hair she was one of few so young and pretty girls.

"Ginny…"

"Ron."

Weasley closed his eyes and opened them couple seconds later. "You're not going to give up, don't you?"

It was first time this day when she actually smiled. "Never, I'm fighter like my brothers."

Ron smiled too. "Alright, but… If situation gets out of control…"

"…then everyone will be on their own" cut it simply Harry.

It was then when two pairs of blue eyes look at third person who was sitting all this time quiet.

**Can you still believe in the power of love?**

When he jogged into that room he wasn't prepared to see another death. Hell, any of them weren't. Still it was like everything was against them that day. Ginny and Ron who were step behind Potter stopped in mid-step when they saw their older brothers. Percy and Fred were together fighting with some Death Eater. Harry smiled when he understood that Percy was on their side, two Weasley's beside him even laughed from joy and high-fived themselves.

But situation changed dramatically in second. Fred's glee laugh was cut off by loud explosion and huge cloud of dark, thick dust. Harry only had time to catch Ginny by her waist and dive with her onto rock hard ground. He was very aware that Ron wasn't with them, he wanted see if he was okay but evil cloud of smoke hung in the air blocking view. So after minute of laying immobile on floor he finally let go of Gryffindor and stood up.

He looked around frantically. "Ron?" he asked hurriedly. Girl beside him also stood up and came closer almost touching him. "Fred? Percy?"

"They don't hear you…" she whispered serenely.

Potter ignored her only catching her eye on second. "RON!"

"I'm… okay…" came boy's answer and after while the younger Weasley stepped into view. He was dirty and had a coughing attack but he was alive.

"Thank Merlin…" murmured Ginny under her breath.

"So..? Wheres… Fred..? Percy..?" asked redhead between coughs. He stared behind him, just like Harry and his sister.

"No! No! No..! NO!"

It was Percy and his voice was too high for their taste. Looking between themselves, they merely nodded and go. When they get into smoky cloud they saw that everywhere were laying rocks and parts of wall. It didn't look good and with every step their breaths were getting more and more ragged.

But it was Ron who first stopped. "No…" he murmured merely audible. He had his Weasley blue eyes locked on the site before him. In there was sitting Percy who wept but it wasn't he who catch his interest.

"Fred" said gravely Ginny. Her voice was so tiny that Ron was surprised that he heard her. "Fred…" she repeated miserably. She couldn't believe it, her brother wasn't supposed to die. Not now, not ever, not Fred one of twins. Yet he was laying there unmoving with last ghostly smile on his face.

"It can't be" said after awhile Potter. None of Weasley's' didn't even step closer; both were too shocked to do anything at all. "It's not true. Not Fred…"

At that moment Harry didn't have idea that he was crying. Tears seemed to fly by themselves, one by one. Still he felt too many emotions at once to do anything with them. He was livid, gloomy and confused at the same time…

"I'm sorry…" Percy's voice trembled, he was shaking all over his body and his tears were wetting his dead brothers' hair. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything! I'm sorry… So _bloody_ sorry…"

Ron and Ginny watched him with completely empty expressions on their faces. They were sorry too but somehow they couldn't answer him. Some big knob seemed to block their voices.

"Percy, how?" asked Harry, he stepped in front of two Weasley's. "How that happened?"

Older redhead shook his head somberly as he stared at Fred' face. "Explosion… it was so suddenly… I couldn't do anything. One moment Fred was standing and the next one he was… like this."

"I'm sorry" said sadly Potter. What he was supposed to say? That one day they see him again? No, it didn't help at situation like this. "I am really sorry."

"We know" whispered slowly Ron. "We know, mate." He shook his head and then clearing his throat stepped closer to where Harry was standing. "Percy."

Potter was watching them; both seemed to be still in too much shock to do anything reasonable.

Older Weasley catch eye of the younger one. "Ron…"

"Fred I suppose… He didn't want us to still be angry at each other" Ron in one soft move brought his hand out to his brother. "Let's make him proud of us…"

Percy stared on Ron's hand only second before he took it. "You've grown up, little brother."

He nodded somberly looking at his dead brother. His eyes burned. Hell he was sure they were red and puffy but he didn't care. "A lot changed when you weren't around…"

**Can you win?**

If he had to say how he imagined last battle with Voldemort he for sure would said that it'll be at cloudy, dark day with strong wind and maybe in the company of tiny rain droplets. So far he didn't make a mistake in his opinion of that day. Thick clouds were grey like never before, some were even darker - almost black. Wind was rough and it twisted wildly his cloths and hair, he even had to close several times his eyes because of it.

Holding strongly wand in hand he stood before Dark Lord. They were in Forbidden Forest, the place where everything was going to an end. Harry was standing there motionless with calm expression on his face and cool breaths. He didn't think about anything, last past months gave him too immense blow of emotions which weren't helping at all so clearing his head he stared hard at his enemy.

He knew that safety of all world was laying in his hands, though he refused to think about so many people who already was dead. Oh irony, some of them meant something for him – like his parents, Sirius and Hermione. Even that bloody greasy-haired professor. Yes, Snape who in the end wasn't as bad as he thought. Still when his mind crossed a thought about Slytherins' head he couldn't believe that he had feelings for his long time dead mother.

When behind Voldemort appeared couple hooded persons he didn't whimper just stood still. His eyes never leaved the red ones of creature what was standing before him. Wind twirled stronger and then first curse lightened area and at the same time bolt crossed dark sky. The battle begun…

**He lost everything**.

_His f__amily_. He was cursed but he couldn't tell why him. What was so special about his parents? They were just simple wizards like thousand others; so why Traweley had to say that dreadful prophecy? Then there were dreams from [i]_him_[/i] where he saw them. Both – his father and mother, just a couple years ago. He remembered looks of terror on their faces; how fast reacted James and Lily's disapproving stare when he urged her to baby. She of course darted as fast as she could upstairs. That leaved his father eye to eye with Riddle… And he – Harry – saw by himself how first his fathers' dead body slowly slump on wood floor and then his mothers' when she didn't want step away. It was his worst memory but as much as he tried forget it he couldn't.

_His __Childhood_. He was growing up in thought that he's freak. That was first word what he heard when aunt Petunia with uncle Vernon tried to stop his unexpected mail from Dumbledore. Hell, even before that the two every time reminded him that his real parents were dead; that he wasn't welcomed under their roof. What child was living in closet under stairs?

_His __Real home_. It was then when he finally got to Hogwart. In Hogwart Express he met his future best mates – Ron and Hermione – but with the second one he didn't seen that coming. Yet she was his friend almost by seven years… Ah, there were twins also, Ron' older brothers. Looking back into his past he could sincerely tell that he was envious. Especially in first three years, when he only could dream about loving family. But as time fly by he seemed to forget about this sad fact that he never will have loving parents or sister at that matter.

_His __Sirius_. Then in his third year he heard about Sirius Black who was his stepfather. Next thing was that completely crazy plan to do but still Hermione came with him and did everything in her strength to help him in that nutty plan of his. In the end everything ended perfectly fine. He was at that time so happy that he had someone who was close to his parents – not only greasy git and Lupin. But like before his curse had to destroy everything. And this time it was in The Department of Mysteries when he was in his fifth year. How stupidly he acted then, Hermione told him that that was trap but he still go. Hell, almost half Dumbledore Army came with him. And then sometime into battle Bellatrix hexed Sirius, he didn't die then but only couple seconds later when his arm touched the veil.

_Hi_s _Hermione_. After his stepfathers' death he couldn't came to himself by couple months. But Hermione and Ron were beside him no matter what. Finally when he started to felling better something changed. He saw that his friends weren't on speak able terms with each other. Hermione basically complained about Ron and Lavender even when she was reading a book or writing an essay. Ron on the other hand tried run away from his girlfriend as fast as he could. And that leaved him by himself. Sure he talked with his friend but with Hermione it was completely different matter. When she weren't complaining about redhead she started about his Potions book and curses what were there written. But even then she was the one who find out who Half-Blood Prince was. In that little nervous atmosphere the rest of year passed, yet at end he and his friends were leaved to test themselves. That's when their old headmaster was murdered by nobody else but Snape. After that Death Eaters departed and couple of days later was Dumbledore's funeral. He wanted to go on a journey, he was stubborn but because of Hermione he stayed on his final year at Hogwarts. But no one and nothing couldn't prepare him for his seventh year and everything what will happen. It was three months into year when Hermione started not showing on meals and basically she didn't look good. Of course he tried asking her what was going on but she always answered the same thing. But then on some Transfiguration lesson she blacked-out. Then he started worry about her and as time told with good reason. He and Ron learned about her illness near Christmas. It was shock for him, for Ron also. But from that moment they spent as much time with her as they could.

_But in the end he went. _

_With no hope._

_No past._

_No future._

_No love._

_No strength._

_On a__ battle… For all wizarding and muggle worlds_.

---

"… But in the end he won. It was a kind of bittersweet victory especially when you start counting every person who died in that war. Sometimes when I meet uncle I try to make him tell me stories from Hogwarts. Of course I always have my dad near who's more than eager to telling them but when uncle is doing that there's something in his voice and eyes that make me wonder if he ever told Hermione that he loved her…"

"I did."

"Wha--?" Fifteen years old witch turned around. Her baby blue eyes meet those grassy green of her uncle's. He was leaning above her sitting form and without thought she knew that he watched her when she wrote his story in her diary. "I…"

Harry sighed then stood up straight. "I know that you wrote my chronicle in there" he said pointing to diary which blonde girl just shut.

Gryffindor nodded but asked uncertainly. "Really? Who told you?"

This time man sat at edge of table, his fingers caressed leather book. "Your dad" he answered with small chuckle.

"Of course" she muttered angrily under her breath. "How long you knew?"

"Three years."

"Three years?!" she said little too loudly what make Harry chuckle once again.

"You know Rose every time when I see you; you're more and more like Ron."

Girl furrowed her brows and crossed arms. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are" repeated with smile Potter. "But it's nothing wrong…"

"And that's telling the one who was so many times saved by me and my Gryffindor bravery" added Ron stepping into room. "Rose, Fred is here and he wants talk with you."

"As in Fred Jr. Weasley?" asked Harry; his brows shot up. "I thought that the two of you are on prank war…" he added in afterthought.

Rose groaned then stood up abruptly. "Yes, because we _are_" she said to her uncle then she turned to her dad. "And for you I've got massage to Fred which is 'I'll not talk with you before one of us loose this prank war'."

Ron nodded. "Fair enough" he declared and smiled broadly. "You're good at it, _Bubblehead_."

Rose's cheeks colored. "Dad! You now how I hate when you're calling me that!"

Harry stepped next to girl and patted her on arm. "You better get used to it."

"Uncle!"

Ron's laugh filled Gryffindors room. "That's my girl, don't give up!" he said and with wink left closing doors after him.

"So can I read my chronicle?" asked politely Harry, he knew that girl standing beside him when angry was just like his best friend.

Gryffindor make a little puff noise then started to adjust her ponytail. "If you want to…"

"Of course I want."

She nodded. "Alright…" she took her diary from table and turned to her uncle. She stood with her hand brought to him just couple seconds before he smiled and thanked her. "But be aware that I started writing it when I was eleven."

Harry eyed the book he had in hands then looked at her. "You really are still mad at Fred, don't you?"

This question took her little aback. "Certainly I am" she said between clenched teethes. "He's bloody idiotic if he think that I will want to be in the same room as he."

Man laughed but stopped. "So you're not going to stop that pranks of yours."

"No" she stated stubbornly.

"Alright then… _Bubblehead_."

"Uncle!" Gryffindor screeched to retrieving back of her uncle but he didn't stop. "How I hate that nickname…" she muttered irately.

Harry stooped near doors and turned around. He adjusted his glasses. "Good luck in school." And with that he was gone.

Rose stood in her spot by couple seconds before she remembered that tomorrow she'll be heading Hogwarts castle. With sigh girl started to look around her only to find that her trunk was prepared for hers departing next day. Without anything to do she came closer to her window and sat on edge. Her blue eyes saw her mom and dad with Hugo – her younger brother. But her loneliness was forgotten when she heard noisy rumbling of steps downstairs.

Her doors where wide opened in second. "Rose, how's nice to see you" welcomed her no other but James II Potter. "_Again_."

She hunged down her head and shook it. "Where're others?"

James wriggled his brows what made Gryffindor smile. "Why? You miss them?"

"No."

"Hey that wasn't nice cousin!" butted in voice and redheaded girl stepped from behind hers brother. "You take that back, Rose."

"Why? I'm not afraid of you."

Younger girl snorted, yet her eyes stared at blonde. "Honestly Rose if you'll be like that you'll never find boyfriend."

She shrugged. "So?"

"Now, now girl it's not time for cat fight" butted in James. Girls at the same time stared at him. "What?" he asked shrugging.

"You think that we can't fight?" sneered dangerously Lily at her brother.

Potter just laughed of that. "Now, Gillyflower… You know as well as I that you don't have chance in real combat."

"Really?" asked simply redhead, her green eyes never left blue ones. "So maybe we could check that?"

"You're underage, you can't."

"But you're barely the one to accept not-break-rules rule. Besides we weren't in muggle world" stated matter-of-factly blond. She got up and took her wand with wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Bubblehead even you're against me?" James asked trying to sound hurt. When he didn't have answer he started to backing out of room. "_Bubblehead?_"

"_Oppungo!_"

It was that when James Potter darted as quickly as he could from Gryffindor room with angry canaries after him. Girls laughed loudly by minute or so when finally they stopped. Blonde crossed her room to stand near window; she smiled when she saw James running in garden with birds on his tail. But her expression changed when Potter did some charm and hers birds started going after everyone but him. He looked at her then and smiled broadly before saluting as well as disappearing from her garden.

**THE END**

* * *

And? Review! Pretty please *make a puppy dog face* =]


End file.
